priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price Is Right Wiki
is a collaborative website about the American game show The Price is Right which originated on NBC in 1956 and was later revamped for CBS in 1972. The Price is Right has been reproduced around the world. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create the site. Check out the to get started! If you want to see everything this wiki has to offer, . Rules and Guidelines *The show is recorded at Studio 33 (renamed the Bob Barker Studio on April 9, 1998 in celebration of the show's ceremonial 5,000th episode, #0724K, in reality, it's the 5,132nd) at CBS Television City in Hollywood, California. Two shows are taped in a single day. *Cell phones, tape recorders, backpacks, ice chests, price lists and portable game systems are strictly forbidden and they need to be put away while the show is going on air. *The minimum age is 18 and anyone under the age of 18 cannot participate, unless there is a special show, such as a kids special, a teen drivers special or a Sweet 16 special, at which point kids under the age of 18 can participate on the condition the parents participate and make all final decisions. If you enter TPIR while under 18 regularly, security will ban you from TPIR. *Photo ID is required so the staff can tell it's your real face. *All contestants must wear normal clothing on every episode. *Jackets, coats and sweaters are permitted as the studio is cool in temperature for technical reasons. *Keep in mind that all prices (with a few exceptions, such as Any Number's piggy bank) are rounded off to the nearest dollar. *Costumes are not allowed unless it's a Halloween episode, at which point contestants can wear costumes, similar to that of sister show Let's Make a Deal. *On July 4, people in the audience don't wear their name tag, but their name is on both the Contestants' Row and Showcase podiums. Failure to follow these rules can result in TPIR staff banning the player who broke the rules' permission from playing The Price is Right. Shows Daytime *The Price is Right (1956 – 1965, U.S. Version) *The Price is Right (1972 – present, U.S. Version) Syndication *The Price is Right (1972 – 1980, U.S. Version) *The Price is Right (1985 – 1986, U.S. Version) *The Price is Right (1994 – 1995, U.S. Version) Nighttime *The Price is Right 1986 Primetime Special *The Price is Right 25th Anniversary Special *The Price is Right 30th Anniversary Special *The Price is Right Salutes *The Price is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular *The Price is Right: A Celebration of Bob Barker's 50 Years in Television Special Weeks & Shows *Big Money Week Shows *College Rivals Shows *Celebrity Week Shows *Decades Week *Dream Car Week Shows *Holiday Week *Kids Day *Publishers Clearing House (PCH) *Puppy Adoption Week *Socially Awesome Week *UDecide *Youth Week Manufacturer's Suggested Retail Prices *Grocery prices *Small Products *Trips *Cars Set Pieces *Audience Curtains *The Big Doors *Big Wheel Numbers *Contestant's Row *Home Base/Turntable *Light Borders *Music for The Price is Right *The Price is Right Logos *Prize Backdrops *Prize Backgrounds *The Video Wall *Wallpapers *Winning Graphics Show Personnel The Price is Right Models Hosts *Bob Barker *Dennis James *Tom Kennedy *Doug Davidson *Drew Carey Announcers *Johnny Olson *Rod Roddy *Rich Fields *George Gray Substitute announcers *Gene Wood *Rich Jeffries *Bob Hilton *Burton Richardson *Randy West *Daniel Rosen *Art Sanders *Jim Thornton *Jeff Davis *JD Roberto *Brad Sherwood *David H. Lawrence XVII *Steve White Producers *Mark Goodson *Roger Dobkowitz *Kathy "Fingers" Greco Setup *One Bid *Showcase Showdown *Showcases *Active Pricing Games *Retired Pricing Games Pricing Game Pages *Pricing Game Frequencies *Pricing Game Statistics Additional Pages *The Price is Right/Airdates *The Price is Right/Statistics *The Price is Right/Links *The Price is Right/Merchandise *The Price is Right/Celebrity Guests *The Price is Right/Records *The Price is Right/Pricing Game Questions & Statements Other Game Show Wikis * Supermarket Sweep Wiki * Family Feud Wiki * Wheel of Fortune Wiki * Wheel of Fortune History Wiki * Jeopardy Wiki * Double Dare Wiki * Pyramid Game Show Wiki * Mark Goodson Wiki * Bob Stewart Wiki * Game Shows Wiki * Australian Game Shows Wiki Category:Browse